Who Spiked the Eggnog?
by 8 Navy Roses
Summary: Last Christmas, somebody spiked the eggnog. Everyone is suspected, but only one knows who really did it. SONG-FIC, Post PH/WW and slightly AU.


**Happy Holidays everyone! This is a One-shot I thought up while listening to the song "Who Spiked the Eggnog?" By Straight No Chaser. Hilarious song and video, I recommend checking it out!**

**But there is a few things you need to know about this before you read. **

**This is not set in the Really Series Universe. Ciela, Neri and Leaf are actually Hylians with the Spirit powers and not Spirits/Fairies. Ciela and Linebeck started dating a month before the battle before Bellum and when it came time to leave, latched onto Linebeck and forced herself to the other side, losing her powers and got knocked out for a few days due to the loss of energy due to it. A woman named Sibela became the new Spirit of Courage and Time after Ciela left. This story is set 8 years after those events. There's a few other things but they should be explained in story.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Who Spiked The Eggnog?

Snow is beginning to fall as two figures exit from a ship docked at Outset island. A few inches of snow already covered the island.

"Oh my Goddesses, it's _snowing_!" Ciela exclaims, raising a hand from her cloak to let the snow fall onto it.

"Yeah, Sparkles, why wouldn't it?" Linebeck inquires, raising an eyebrow.

Ciela stops before giving Linebeck a flat look. "I lived in a tropic sea for most of my life. The only place it ever snows is on the Isle of Frost and only because it's higher up and it has remnants of a curse casted a long time ago." She explains, placing her hands on her hips. "I don't see snow much."

Linebeck rolls his eyes. "My question was rhetorical."

"Too bad." Ciela sticks out her tongue. "You get answer anyway." She giggles when a snowflake lands on her tongue. She begins walking around, eyes on the sky, trying to catch another.

Linebeck laughs when Ciela ends up tripping over a hidden rock and falls into the snow. "Smooth, Sparkles." He comments, walking over to her.

"Yeah, yeah, Now be a gentleman and help your wife out of the snow." Ciela gripes, holding out her left hand, the ring of gold on her ring finger glinting in the low light.

Linebeck takes her hand, but before he could haul Ciela to her feet, she yanks down, making Linebeck fall next to her. She giggles. "That's for laughing at me."

"Thanks Sparkles." Linebeck drawls, sitting up on his knees, brushing off snow. Then he grabs Ciela's shoulders and pushes her back into the snow, him on top of her, trapping her.

"Ah! Linebeck, what are you doing?!" Ciela exclaims, struggling to get herself free.

"Retaliating" Linebeck answers, before kissing Ciela soundly on the lips.

Ciela wraps her arms around Linebeck, grinning into the kiss. When Linebeck releases her, she giggles. "Now that was a very nice present, but the snow is cold. My butt is freezing and so is my head. Let me up before I get a cold."

"As you wish Sparkles." Linebeck says, giving a care-free shrug. He stands up and easily hoists Ciela to her feet. Giving her another kiss, they continue to Link's home.

"You are now less than five minutes away, yet you are _still_ late, how is that possible!?" Link exclaims, when opening the door.

"Oh, shut up Link." Tetra says, appearing at his shoulder. "It's a fact of life. Healing fairies are always pink, heroes will always wear green tunics, and Ciela and Linebeck will always be late."

"Thank you, for the faith in us Princess." Linebeck drawls, rolling his eyes.

"Always happy to!" Tetra smirks, giving a wink.

Linebeck and Ciela take off their cloaks and hand them to Link, who hangs them up next to the door. Linebeck is wearing his normal attire, excluding that instead of a sky blue vest and white button up shirt, he is wearing a green vest and red button up shirt. Ciela had on a tight-fitting, green, knit dress with black leggings and boots. A red belt encircled her waist.

As Ciela steps into the main area, she sees that Aryll, Leaf, Neri, Oshus, a golden-haired woman and Tetra's pirates had already arrived. Aryll is standing by the window, leaning on the window, Leaf and Neri are sitting on the couch, holding hands. Oshus is seated by the fireplace, his red shell topped staff in front of him, and the woman sitting on the arm of the couch. Tetra's pirates are milling around at random locations in the home.

"Oh, Neri!" Ciela exclaims, rushing over to give the blue haired girl a fierce hug. "It's so nice to see you again, I'm so glad you guys can make it!" She turns to the golden-haired girl. "And Sibela! I know I ask you this every time I see you, but how is being the Spirit of Courage and Time treating you?"

"Like every time, it is going nicely." Sibela laughs. "Mom never thought I would amount to anything, then bam, one day, I pass out and wake up a few days later with golden hair and the spirits of the land explaining what happened to me."

"Yeah, I hadn't realized that would happen when I forced myself through." Ciela sheepishly says, grinning.

"And give us heart failure at the same time." Leaf comments. "One second, you're standing next to us, with a few tears, then suddenly, you're latched onto Linebeck's arm like Bellum and is gone."

Linebeck gives a little shudder at the mention of the creature, but quickly shakes it off.

"So... Last year's Christmas party." Aryll starts, laughing a bit. "Pretty wild huh?"

"Oh good Goddesses, please don't bring that up." Link groans. "If Grandma was still alive, she would have skinned me alive."

"Well, the girl hangs out with pirates, Kid." Linebeck states. "Sooner or later, she would have gotten drunk. Be thankful that it was here with other people, and a few people, meaning Tetra and I, who could handle that much alcohol, and Old Man here who realized that the Eggnog was spiked, but decided to watch and see what would happen to everyone."

Neri whirls around to face Oshus, eyes wide. "You _knew_!? You _knew_ and didn't tell us?!"

Oshus chuckles. "I have been around many eons, Neri. I'm entitled to a little fun now and then."

Neri lets out a noise that sounded like she was being strangled. "I hate you, Old man, I hate you so much."

Linebeck chokes. "Did Powderpuff say that she hates someone?" He exclaims in mock-horror. "Well, that's it. The next time a villain pops up, Hyrule's screwed."

Neri turns to Sibela. "Si, do me a favor and punch Linebeck." She says.

Sibela grins, pushing up the sleeves of her dress while moving towards Linebeck. "Gladly." She says, grinning.

"Hey, hey, hey." Ciela says, placing herself in between Sibela and Linebeck who was beginning to back away. "Nobody's going to hit my husband..." She looks around, before giving a slightly sadistic grin. "Unless it's done by me." And to prove her point, she immediately spins around and gives a right hook to Linebeck's arm, who yelps.

"Sparkles! Stop being violent to your husband!" He whines, holding his arm.

Link groans. "Screw it, this year. _I'm_ going to spike the eggnog." He states, walking away with an irritated expression. "I need to be drunk to deal with all of you under my roof."

"Did you guys ever find out who did spike the eggnog last year?" Aryll says, sitting herself on the couch.

"Nope." Tetra says, perching herself onto a stool. "But we're going to find out a little later tonight." She gives a rogue grin to Ciela. "It's what we had disappeared off the past two months for."

"Come on, can't you just tell us now?" Niko whines.

"And waste all of our hard work?" Ciela gasps. "Like hell we would!"

"Just be patient." Aryll says. "It will be worth the wait."

Niko crosses his arms and leans against the wall. "It better be." He grumbles.

Tetra frowns at Niko. "Don't make me put you on laundry duty for a month." She threatens.

Niko's eyes go wide. "No please, Miss Tetra! Not laundry duty! I'll be better!"

"You better be." Tetra says, raising an eyebrow.

"So!" Aryll says, looking around. "Who wants dinner!?"

...

After the group had dinner, Gonzo and a few other pirates begin clearing a spot free next to the bowl filled with eggnog.

"So as all of you know, last year, somebody spiked our eggnog, and none of us realized that until the next morning when we were all suffering horrid hangovers." Ciela says, smiling. She looks at Oshus. "Except apparently one person."

The crowd laughs and Link, Aryll, Gonzo, Tetra, Neri, Leaf, and Sibela move to be standing in the cleared area, all holding a small mug.

"Anyway, us eight had been practicing a little song for the past two months that had been written by us and at the end of it..." Ciela gives a sly grin, shrugging while moving to take her place in front of the group. "You'll find out who exactly spiked the eggnog."

Linebeck found himself standing in front of the crowd. He raised an eyebrow at Ciela, who giggles.

A pause, where Ciela looks around at her fellow singers, then faces back to the front and begins.

"_It was Christmas Eve,_" Ciela sings, as the other's began vocalizing softly behind her, swaying side-to-side out of sync. Tetra shakes her head, rolling her eyes when she began. She felt ridiculous but agreed to do this, if only for the looks on everyone's faces when they find out who exactly spiked the eggnog.

"_My friends were all in town._

_We were singing Christmas carols_

_as the snow was falling down"_

Ciela gestures outside the window, where the snow is coming down harder, before continuing.

"_And I don't know for certain,_

_how it happened or who's to blame,_

_But someone at that party._

_Ought to be ashamed." _

Their beat picks up into a swing, and their swaying becomes in sync and they begin snapping their fingers.

"_Tell me who, who, Spiked the Eggnog?_

_I know the culprits here" _Ciela points to the group, with narrowed eyes before facing the front.

"_Who, who, brought the booze?_

_To the Christmas party this year_."

"_Who spiked the eggnog?!" _Leaf, Link and Gonzo shout in Ciela's pause.

"_Tell me who, who, spiked the eggnog? _

_It smells like rum in here._

_Who, who, snuck it in?_

_We're gonna feel it tomorrow I fear."_ Ciela brings a hand to her head before holding it out in front of her, in a stop signal.

"_The first round went down easy,"_ She flips her hand, in a shrug.

"_The second one nice and smooth"_ Ciela brings her other hand out in front of her, bringing back the other, along with her shoulders.

"_By the third my head was spinning around"_

_"And that's when I got the clue"_ Ciela makes a twirling motion with her finger next to her head before pointing up in the air.

"_So tell me, who, who, spiked the eggnog? _

_Come on and show your face"_ Everyone makes a 'come here' motion to each other.

"_Who, who brought the sauce,_

_Look out, I'm on the case!"_ Ciela brings her hands to her hips, bringing up her head with a smirk. The group quickly moves to different locations, still vocalizing, Ciela remaining in the front.

"_Hey was it Tetra?"_ The group sings, pointing to the Pirate Captain who opened her vest to show a flask inside.

"_With a flask of brandy?"_ Ciela follows.

"_Linebeck?"_ The group sings, pointing to Linebeck, who starts at hearing his name mentioned.

"_He was by the bar."_ Ciela says, placing a finger on her chin.

"_What about Gonzo?"_ They sing as they point to the first mate looking blue with his mug.

"_He was all alone!"_ Ciela sings.

"_Hey, I saw Aryll with a bottle in her hand!"_ All eight of them sing before breaking back into the chorus, with Aryll, Tetra, and Gonzo back behind Ciela.

"_Tell me who, who spiked the eggnog?_

_They've all got guilty eyes._

_Who, who's got the grog?_

_It's gotta be one of these guys!"_ Ciela sings, spreading her arms out.

"_We like the eggnog!" _Only the girls sing this time.

The group behind Ciela are really getting into the snapping back and forth, by beginning to bend their knees while swinging their arms.

"_More Egg nog!"_ All eight sing, bringing their mugs up into a toast.

"_Leaf and Neri were sneaking around."_ Ciela sings, as the two spirits rise up from behind a table and look around before stealing a few bottles and bending back down underneath the table.

"_Oshus looked guilty to me."_ Ciela sings, grinning as she gestured to the Ocean King. Linebeck laughs outright at the thought of the Old Man spiking eggnog.

"_Sibela was curled up on the couch."_ Ciela gestures to the Courage Spirit mock sleeping on Gonzo's shoulder, who looked very uncomfortable.

"_Might have been Link,_

_Could have been Link,_

_Probably was Link, _

_Must have been Link!"_ Seven sing as Link walks on, carrying a wreath.

"_Hey, don't look at me!"_ Link cries, swinging his arms out, throwing the wreath to one side. _"I just got here!" _

"_Tell me who, who spiked the eggnog?_

_I know the culprit is here._

_Who, who's been hiding the hooch?_

_At the Christmas party this year." _

As the group sang the chorus once more, people broke off and began spiking the eggnog on the table near them before returning to the main group behind Ciela.

It started with Sibela, looking around biting her lip before quickly putting in a dash of rum. Tetra looked around while pouring in her flask. Gonzo took a swig before pouring in rum. Link poured in some with a 'I'm Not Doing Anything Bad' face. Aryll rose up behind the table with a mischievous look before dumping in her rum. Neri started pouring before losing her grip and dropping the bottle in there, quickly backing away with her hands in the surrender place and finally it ended with Leaf picking up Neri's bottle while pouring his in with a confused expression.

"_We love the eggnog!"_ The group sings, grinning.

Ciela walked towards the bowl, picks up a mug and dips it into the bowl while singing the last verse.

"_Tell me who spiked the eggnog?_

_Tell me who, who could it be?"_

She takes a sip of the spiked eggnog.

"_Hey it's pretty good stuff!"_ Ciela says before ending with, _"Who knows, it could have been me!"_

The group of seven pause, look at each other, before pointing to Ciela with grins on their faces. _"Yeah!" _They sing, finishing the song. Ciela gives a care-free shrug before taking a heady swing of the eggnog.

Linebeck's mouth drops open while applauding with everyone else. "_You_ spiked the Eggnog last year?!" He exclaims, walking over to his wife.

Ciela laughs, while nodding. "The party before that one, seemed lacking somehow, so I decided to liven up the next one." She gestures to Oshus. "Grandpa has the pictures he took of me spiking it."

Linebeck stares at Ciela before giving a rogue grin. "I never would have guess you would have it in you." He states, while they begin walking over to Oshus, who brought out the pictures.

"Well, I had a great teacher." Ciela slides in, running a hand down Linebeck's arm.

Linebeck laughs, before looking at the pictures.

There was four in all. The first one showing Ciela paused by the eggnog bowl, looking a little evil. The second with her pulling out the bottle of rum hidden in her purse. The third her pouring in said bottle while giving a wary look around, then the last one her tasting it and looking pleased.

Linebeck just shakes his head. "And you let yourself get drunk as well?" He states, looking sideways at Ciela.

"Of course, if I hadn't, I would have been guessed as the person who spiked the eggnog." Ciela explains, taking Linebeck's hand and leading him under mistletoe.

Linebeck takes notice of this. "Saying something Sparkles?" He says, wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Perhaps, and besides." Ciela chuckles low while snaking one of her arms around Linebeck's neck. "I sure had a lot of fun with you that night." She winks before using her free hand to grab Linebeck's ascot and drag him down for a make-out session as Tetra calls,

"So who wants some of our recently Spiked Eggnog?!"

...

**Hand, arms and fingers numb for typing almost non-stop from this morning. But I like the finished product! **

**So what did you guys think of the people who sang the song? I know some are OOC because of them singing, but it was too good of an idea to pass up! And did any of you guess that it would be Ciela who spiked the eggnog? And poor Link, everyone thought it was him who spiked it! **

**Have a very Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukkah, or Merry Kwanzaa! Snow's coming down, tree's being decorated, presents are being wrapped and carols are being sung. **

**Happy Holidays, fanfiction. *Raises mug of Eggnog in a toast***

**~Roses**


End file.
